SATURDAY NIGHT LOVE THEME
by foxdvd
Summary: Song challenge: Can you type a fic while a song plays?


A/N: This isn't an original idea

**A/N: This isn't an origi****nal idea. It's a response for a challenge that showed up in LJ and that took a life of it's own over at CSI NY (my attempt included) so I decided to give it a try using my favorite CSI pairing. **

**The idea is quite simple: put your favorite music player in random, and then type a ficlet during the duration of the song and not one second longer. **

**The songs I used for this challenge are the following:**

**Roxette's "Sleeping in my Car" from the album "Crash, Boom, Bang" (originally released in 1994)**

**Michael Bolton's "How Am I Supposed to Live without You" from the album "Soul Provider" (originally released in 1989)**

**Benny Ibarra's "Uno" from the album "Cielo" (originally released in 2003)**

**Robbie Williams' "Advertising Space" from the album "Intensive Care" (originally released in 2005)**

**Faith Hill's "Cry" from the album by the same name (originally released in 2002)**

**Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the Dark" from the album "Born in the USA" (originally released in 1984)**

**Sasha Sokol's "El Crucifijo de Piedra" from the album "Por un Amor" (originally released in 2004)**

**Nickelback's "Far Away" from the album "All the Right Reasons" (originally released in 2005)**

**Elefante's "Durmiendo con la Luna" from the album "Elefante" (originally released in 2005)**

**U2's "One" from the album "Achtung Baby" (originally released in 1991)**

**X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

**SLEEPING**

He knew it looked bad. He felt like a damn stalker and the worst was that he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted to see her one last time before she left for Boulder for good. Jus one last time, that's all.

But it was taking longer than he had expected, and he had ended up sleeping in his car. Not that the memories that slept with him were the right kind of companion given the fact that they had both decided to call it quits for the time being. If his back seat could talk Nick was sure more than one porn movie producer/writer would be listening and taking notes. Not that he was exactly proud of having behaved like he was 16 instead of 36, mind you, but then again; he didn't regret anything that had gone inside that car.

Except, perhaps, having to sleep in it while waiting for her.

**X xxx X**

**LIVING / LEAVING**

She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She had fought so hard to come back to Vegas, and there she was leaving all over again. To Boulder, of all places.

She couldn't believe she was actually walking away from a job she'd love doing until recently, and from a man she had loved since day one. But something had come up, something that had reminded her she had been living a lie and it was time to go back and set things right.

She was sure there was going to be one hell of a price for allowing herself to dream, and she was willing to pay it. She just wished Nick hadn't been involved, that he wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire of her decisions.

She just wished she knew how she was going to go and leave him behind, loving him the way she did.

**X xxx X**

**ONE**

He wished he could talk her out of her decision. He wished he could make her understand she was the one. His past and his future were hers, but she didn't seem to feel the same way, and if she did, there was something else standing between them.

He had been taken aback the first time he'd met her. She seemed to be completely out of his league, this blonde with icy blue eyes and legs that seemed to go on forever and he had found himself breathless for a moment or two. They had bumped again on the street and he'd asked her out for coffee during a break. Coffee led to lunch, lunch to dinner, and dinner to a more formal date. Date had lead to sex, and sex had led to love. For her, he'd cross the universe and the seven seas; he'd fly across the horizon until they became one with the sun.

Because for Nick, Sofia was the one.

**X xxx X**

**ADVERTISING**

She wanted to forget about it all. The corruption, the undercover assignment, the past mistakes. She wished she hadn't accepted it in the first place. Hindsight was always 20/20, wasn't it?

He partner was dead, and she had been shipped to Vegas to keep her cover intact. But now that the inquiry was done, now that things were ripe for her to go back to Boulder and finish what she'd started… now she didn't want to do it. She now had a life in Vegas, a life she dearly loved, a life that had nothing to do with going undercover as a corrupt cop to try and break a smuggling rig. They told her she'd be perfect for the role: an ambitious bimbo who wanted to get back at the system. So what if it meant sleeping with a man she loathed and lying to the man she loved?

She felt like an unused advertising space, the one that was useless and covered in graffiti, the one that the rest of the world had forgotten about.

**X xxx X**

**CRYING**

Nick cringed as he remembered the argument they had had the previous night. He wasn't ashamed of having cried, but rather, of the fact that he had and she hadn't. He knew she was one tough cookie, but was it really asking that much to have her show a bit of emotion? They had been toying with the idea of a more permanent commitment, dammit! He refused to believe that it had been all a game for her, not when he'd heard his name spill from her lips in any variations possible, from rage to desire to need to love to adoration and everything else that went in between.

He certainly didn't want her pity and he certainly wasn't expecting her to cry him a river. All he wanted was what he felt was his: Sofia.

**X xxx X**

**DANCING**

Sofia was tired. Tired of having to lie, tired of being pulled in thirty different directions, tired of feeling the same way. She regretted having accepted the move to Boulder the first time around. She regretted everything her life had been the past three years.

Maybe not everything. There was no way she'd ever regret having had Nick Stokes in her life. She wished she could tell him the truth; ask him to trust her, to wait for her. But it was better for him if he knew nothing. She couldn't even be sure just then if she'd live to tell the tale after everything was done. It would be easier if she didn't love him. It would be easier if she didn't feel so alone now that she'd decided to break things up with him for his own sake.

It would be easier if it didn't feel as if she were dancing in the dark.

**X xxx X**

**PRAYING**

Nick was berating himself for having believed she was his. He had fallen in love like a fool, breaking every single rule in the book and not giving a damn about it.

He wanted to believe that there had been signs he had missed (or chosen to miss), that he ought to have known better, but nothing helped. Her announcement that she was leaving had really come out of the blue, catching him unprepared. She had given him no choices, no options and a single way out, which he refused to accept.

Now here he was, praying for another chance.

**X xxx X**

**REGRETING**

Sofia knew she'd loved him all along. She'd dreamed of them being together till the end of time. And she was certain she wouldn't know what to do once reality set in and she didn't get to see him anymore.

She knew he was out there, sitting in his car, parked outside her house. She had purposefully left the house in darkness, not wanting to give him a glimmer of hope, not wanting to go through it again. Saying good-bye to who might have very well been the love of her life was hard enough once, let alone try to open wounds that would never really heal by going over the whole thing once more.

She knew she'd go back to breathing normally when everything was done, when it was all over, when she'd be able to go back to him.

In the meantime, she'd have to learn how to survive far away from him.

**X xxx X**

**SLEEPING… AGAIN**

So there he was, caught between being loved and being forgotten, trying to chase the cold away by keeping warm from his memories of her, trying to fill the silence with her voice.

He sat in his car, watching the seconds go by, watching the minutes go by, watching his life go by. To the casual onlooker, the plastered on smile wouldn't look out of the ordinary, but for those who knew him, they'd know he was faking it, trying to be strong, trying to pretend he didn't care when truth was he couldn't care more.

Truth was, Nick felt he lad lost half his life, forced to feed on dreams as reality had escaped through his fingers. How was he supposed to stay just thinking of her waist when he was so used to have in between his arms? Hoping against hope for what could have been but that now would never been? She'd left him, and that was that, who cared if he felt like a summer that was robbed of the sun?

All that was left for him was to sleep tangled in the moon beams…

**X xxx X**

**ONE… AGAIN**

The drive to Boulder was a hard one to drive. She wanted to fool herself into thinking things would get better. She wanted to believe Nick would get over it quickly, having her to blame. She simply regretted having left such a bad taste in his mouth, cutting her chances of a maybe future that way. She knew that they had been one and one alone, but after what she'd done, it would never be the same.

Sofia promised herself one day she'd come back and beg for his forgiveness. She wished things were different, and now that she'd hurt him she'd never hurt him again, but she knew that given the things she had to do, hurting him was bound to happen over and over again. She hoped Nick wouldn't want to hold on to what they've got, for all he'd have for him in the following months would be pain and disappointment.

One day, she promised herself, one day it'll be all over and then she'd try to mend the damage. But for now, all she had was herself and her memories and that had to be enough to make her come back.

One day.

**X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! You ought to give it a try… although it is a helluva lot harder than it seems!**


End file.
